Because A Sadist Can Only Love A Sadist
by narugirl78
Summary: Okita Sougo And Kagura have always been arch-rivals but what happens when a small prank from one stirs something completely passionate from the other? Warning! This is a Kagura X Okita LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Hiya there, Minna! This is my second Gintama lemon! Its Okita x Kagura! I was asked to make a Toshi lemon but for some reason that is taking a really long while! I'm sorry! Either way, this is pretty long... and I'm thinking I might make a sequel of this... I'm not sure though... **

**Anyway! Have fun, you pervs! :D **

"Okita, you bastard! What makes you think you can keep me pinned this way, huh?! You damn well know I'm stronger!" The vermillion haired girl yelled out through gritted teeth.

"My, my, China, if you are that strong why is it that you can't throw me off of you already, hm?" Okita Sougo replied as a smug smirk spread over his face.

Kagura struggled against him, trying to pry her hands free from his grip, but he only tightened it and added his whole body weight to make sure she couldn't escape. Her lithe frame dug into the tree behind her, the bark tearing through her clothes and gnawing at her skin.

They were both panting hard, their faces sweaty. They had been trying to bring eachother down for almost two hours now. Amidst all the battling, none of them remembered the reason behind their fight but the adrenaline that shot through them everytime their bodies collided was enough to keep them going.

"D-Don't mess with me, you jerk!" Kagura fumed.

In response to that, Okita only brought his face closer to hers and let his breath fan her lips.

_"Or what, China?" _He breathed out.

A slight blush came across the maiden's cheeks as she actually became conscious of his closeness. All of a sudden, her heart beat faster and her body lost its remaining strength and slumped down as she stared into the deep crimson of her captor's eyes.

_'What's happening to me?' _Her mind yelled as she couldn't find it in her to look away from his eyes.

Okita, noticed the sudden change in his rival's form and slowly loosened his grip on her hands. The girl in front him, right now, looked... beautiful?

_'What the hell are you thinking, you idiot! It's China! The same monstrous China that was thrashing around like a mad woman a few seconds back! But... Her eyes... she looks so vulnerable... and her lips... they must be really soft...' _His thoughts ran wild as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. His body moved of its own accord as he slowly leaned in towards her, his lips slowly inching close to hers until they connected.

Kagura's eyes snapped wide open as she felt Sougo's lips on top of hers, moving perfectly and without any hesitation.

_'S-Sougo.. He... He's kissing... Me? What... Why can't I move? Why am I...' _

Her mind completely stopped working as she slowly closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss, hesitantly and unsurely moving her lips with Sougo's.

He smiled into the kiss when he felt her respond. He slowly pulled away from her and looked at her flushed face, she was looking away as she tried to hide her blush.

_'She... Really is... Wait! What the hell did I just do?! What... Just what's going on?! I... I want to kiss her again... N-No! This is just a game. Just a small little... game.' _He inwardly groaned.

Sougo moved his face closer to hers and slowly brought her face up so that she could look at him.

_'It's just a game.' _He finally decided.

He forced a small grin on his face as he said, "What's wrong, China? I've never seen you this quiet. Are you sad 'cause you lost? Well, I'd told you hadn't I? I, am not someone who'd lose to the likes of you."

_'That's right! That's the way it's supposed to be!' _

Her eyes widened in shock before the meaning of his words actually hit her. Tears stung her eyes as a sense of betrayal settled within the pit of her stomach. He head hung down in shame.

_'I am an idiot! I actually felt something in that kiss! I thought... I thought it was... No. He is just a filthy sadist!'_

She looked up at his face as tears freely flowed down her face.

"You.. You bastard! I hate you!" She punched him in the gut and ran away as fast as she could.

It had been three days since _that _day.

Okita Sougo lay there in the grass staring up at the sky. His eyes gazing into the distance as his mind tried to make sense of what had happened three days ago. His mind wouldn't stop. He hadn't eaten, much less slept ever since he...

_'She was crying. She was really crying. Why does it bother me so much? We have fought so many times. I've never hesitated in hurting her. Not even once. Then why wouldn't her crying face get out of my head?!' _

The crimson eyed boy let out a frustrated growl as he sat up with a determined look his eyes.

"That bitch." He murmured before running towards the only place where he knew he would find all the answers to his questions.

Yorozuya Gin.

He knocked the door, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming." The door opened to reveal the silver haired Samurai, Sakata Gintoki.

"Sumimasen, Boss, but is China here?" Sougo asked.

"Ahh.. Well, she is.. but she's been acting pretty weird since a few days. I really don't know what's gotten into her. Shinpachi says-"

"Boss, I want to talk to her. Alone."

Gintoki looked startled for a second before letting out a small sigh.

"I guess, Shinpachi was right. Heh, I'll take Sadaharu out for a walk. Make sure you apologise properly, kid." Gin pat Sougo's head before calling out for Sadaharu and leaving.

Okita entered inside and walked over to the closet he knew was where Kagura slept.

"Oi, China, could you come out of there for a minute?"

His only response was silence. He tried again.

"China. You know I don't like asking for something twice. Don't test my patience."

No response.

He let out a sigh.

"You leave me no option."

He unsheathed his sword and cut through the door only for his face to be met with a strong punch. He fell on the table which instantly broke into two from the impact.

"Leave me the hell alone, you bastard! I don't wanna see your face!"

There stood Kagura in her red dress with her hair shrivelled up and eyes bloodshot. It was pretty evident that she had been crying.

Just as she turned around to go back into her bed, Okita grabbed her wrists and pulled her on to the ground, topping over her.

"I didn't come all the way here to be punched, China." He snarled at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

She glared at him. If he thought he could play his dirty games with her again, boy, he was wrong!

"Back off Sougo, before I actually tear your limbs off." She snarled.

"Back off, my ass. I'm here to claim you."

"Sure you are! I'm not falling for this aga-"

He cut her off with a kiss. His lips roughly moved against hers, trying to force her into submission.

For a moment, she lost herself but then the previous events hit her as she growled and pushed him off and stood up.

"Oh, no you don't China!" Sougo growled and charged towards her, pinning her against the door. He forced his lips on her again as his hands clasped intertwined with hers and pushed her further into the door.

Her thrashing and his constant pushes made the door give in causing the both of them to fall onto the floor of the next room.

Kagura's head hit the ground, but she couldn't care less. Her mind was shutting down again. There were only two things that dominated her thoughts. Revenge. And Lust.

Her body moved by it's own self as she kissed him back, a warmth began to spread through her nether regions as one of his hands let go of hers and wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She moved her own hand towards the back of his head, where she grabbed a fistful of his chestnut coloured hair.

Sougo didn't know when his mind shifted its focus from getting answers about his feelings to marking Kagura as his. But at this point he didnt care. All he wanted was her. All of her.

Their tongue's entangled into eachother's as they fought for dominance. A small trail of saliva connected their mouths as they parted for air.

Kagura let out an animalistic groan and took this opportunity to flip them over. He was going to pay for making her feel like crap.

She kissed him again as she moved her hands to unbutton the Shinsengumi coat that he was clad in as his hands expertly slipped off her small dress from her torso, revealing her bra-covered breasts.

He wasted no time in grabbing her right breast and giving it a sharp squeeze as his other hand locked onto her waist once again.

Kagura let out a small mewl into Okita's mouth. She ripped his coat off him and her hands eagerly travelled the newly exposed skin of his chest slowly moving downward to trace his well built abs.

Okita groaned into the kiss as he unclasped her bra and expertly fondled her breast, lightly touching her nipple before pinching it between his fingers.

Kagura broke the kiss as she moaned from the delicious pleasure and pain that shot through her body. Okita smirked as he got on top of her again. He kept rolling her nipple in between his fingers as his lips left light kisses from her jawline to her neck where at a certain spot he heard a moan a really loud moan. His hand kept alternating between her breasts as his mouth focused on sucking and biting the tender flesh at her soft spot till it left a prominent purple bruise on her pale flesh. Her hands moved to his head and shoulder as she dug her nails into his flesh.

He dipped his head further down and finally reached her breasts. He licked all over her mounds making sure he didnt touch her nipple at all. He dipped his tongue under her breasts and bit there causing her to arch her back into him. He smirked against her skin.

"So-Sougo, you.. you bastard..." She muttered.

That was when he finally took her sensitive nub in his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, gently biting and pulling at it while his hand caressed the other mound. The hand that was on her waist slowly travelled south, dragging the material of her dress with it.

Kagura shivered as she felt the cold air hit her not exposed legs and instantly stiffened when she felt Okita's calloused fingers slowly touching her slit through her panties. He paused from licking her breast and looked up at her as he slowly pressed into her wetness.

"Wow, you are so damn wet, China. Just how badly do you want me to take you?" He whispered in her ear and then licked the outer shell of her ear.

His hand moved the thin material of panty aside and traced her hot slit, causing more of her juices to leak out. He bit her earlobe and inserted his middle finger inside of her.

"O-Okita! Nghh!" She moaned out.

"Yes, China?" He innocently questioned and increased one more finger inside of her.

"Ahhh! Okita!"

"China, if there is something you want, say it. I can't really read your mind now, can I?"

He let out a small chuckle as he inserted a third finger inside.

"Okita! Move goddamnit!" She yelled out as she dug her nails into his skin forming small, red crescents.

"Well, if you insist."

He began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her. The friction sent her whole being into bliss. But soon, it wasn't enough.

"Okita... You sadist... Move... Faster!" She managed to breathe out.

The sadist complied. He moved his thumb onto her clit and simultaneously massaged it in deep circular moves. He brought down his lips to kiss her. It was different for some reason this time. The way she kissed back... It was... Satisfying.

Her loud moans filled the Yorozuya. She was close, he could tell by the way her walls tightly clamped around his fingers. He increased his pace and started suckling on her nipples again sending her over the edge. And with one loud moan, she came on his fingers.

Okita pulled his hands away from her drenched slit and brought them to his mouth.

"This is really unexpected, China... You taste sweet." He chuckled as he looked at her. He liked her this way. Her face flushed, her mind not able to make a single coherent thought, her body exposed to him and his mark on her skin. He could get used to this sight.

His member throbbed at the thought. Kagura was still trying to regain her breath when he stripped himself of his pants and boxers, allowing his hardened member to spring free. He slowly bent down, rubbing his erection on her wet slit. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close.

"Kagura... This is going to hurt a lot more than anything else." He whispered against her lips.

For the first time, she smiled up at him and pushed her forehead up against his.

"I know... But I also know, for some really weird reason, no matter how much of a sadist you are... You'll make it hurt less."

His eyes softened at her words as he gently pushed himself into her. She hid her face in his chest as he inched his way inside.

"Damn it... You are... So tight... I... Can't stay still..." He spoke through gritted teeth.

The pain coursing through her body was intense. It felt like someone was ripping her insides into two. She felt him move out and then in. He was trying his hardest to be as slow and gentle as he could. But his laboured breathing was enough to let her know that the pleasure he was feeling would make him snap pretty soon.

After a few thrusts, her pain slowly started to disappear. It was now replaced with carnal pleasure that radiated so much heat that she thought her body would melt.

"Sougo! Sougo! Faster!" She moaned out.

"Heh, it was about time you said that!" He growled as he thrust into her with all his might.

The friction that their bodies created was overpowering their senses. All that made sense was moving to the rhythm.

Kagura wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her. All of his movements produced pleasure that flowed like molten lava through her veins.

Her moans were harmonious with his grunts of pleasure. He was close. His movements became more rapid and uncontrolled. He brought his hand to her clit and his lips to hers. Rubbing, kissing and thrusting into her at the same time. She was close too. And just anticipating the intensity of the orgasm that she was going to have made her want to faint.

A few more strong thrusts and she came. Long and hard.

"Sougo!"

He thrust into her one last time with all his might before her came inside her. Her walls milking him.

He took himself out of her and lay beside her. Their bodies were still entangled as they tried to catch their breath, coming down from their high.

"Hey, China..." He started.

"Hmm?" She looked up at his face. A small red tint had tainted his cheeks and he wouldn't look into her eyes.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen carefully, you numbskull. I... I think I... I think I've fallen for you, China. And I'm sorry I made you cry. But from now on, you belong to me. And I am not... Absolutely not going to let anyone else have you." He whispered the last part as he looked into her eyes.

"I already know that, you sadist." She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

He sighed and let out a small smile before pulling up his Shinsengumi coat to cover them both up.

The pair slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Oi, Yorozuya! Have you seen Okita? I haven't been able to find him and Kondou-san says he has some work for him." Hijikata Toshiro asked as he climbed up the stairs with Gintoki Sakata and Shinpachi Shimura.

"Ah yeah, that brat came looking for Kagura. He's upstairs right now." He replied as he opened the door to his house.

"What is he doing here Gin-" Shinpachi's words came to a halt as the three men looked inside the house.

Gintoki slowly closed the door and the three of them turned around

"G-Gin-san, I think... I think I just saw Yorozuya in shambles. And I think I also saw Kagura-chan and Okita-san lying with eachother in the middle of it all." Shinpachi stammered with a straight face.

"I'm going to make the Shinsengumi pay for the repairs." Gin simply stated.

"That damn brat! I will see to it personally that he commits Seppuku!" Toshi growled.

"Woof!" Sadaharu barked out his views.

There was a moment of silence.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Shinpachi's scream echoed throughout Edo.


End file.
